Water lilies
by nrules
Summary: After escaping from the Akatsuki.Sakura has been brought back to Konoha after two years of torture.Sasuke has come back and brought his team with him.Sakura is sick can a curtain sword weilder help her through her sorrows.Will she be able to trust let alone love. :D tune in to find out. Review review review!
1. Chapter 1

Her lungs were burning she could feel them expand as if trying to brake out of her chest then retract with every exhale shriveling into little raisins.

As she ran bar foot through the forest it didn't a cure to here to watch where she was going.

She didn't even bother to stop and look at the blisters on her cracked soles that were threatening to burst.

She had no idea where she was going and quit frankly she didn't really care at the moment nothing matter but getting away stopping now meant sure death.

Even thought she had no idea where she was she knew that she had to get away far far away. She couldn't even think of what they would do if they'd manage to capture her again they would probably torture her again, but no doubt that there punishments would be nothing compared to what hardship they have already made her go through.

Placing her frail arms in front of her to brace the impact she had just tripped on a stone and was now laying in the mud helpless.

It seemed that the adrenaline was fading the rush that she had had before that energy that was violently rushing through her veins seemed to come to a complete halt. But even though her body was giving up her mind refused to she refused to die like some animal. she took a long breath as the rain started to pelt her pale delicate skin.

Pushing her body off the ground with booth hands she tried to stand only to realized that her legs would not carry her. To her right there a was a small creek and on the other side was a cave. she felt so happy that she could almost smile if her face didn't hurt so much.

Even thought the odds were certainly not in her favor they never seemed to be, but she couldn't give up not just yet.

So she crawled her way through the mud slowly but surely making her way across the creek and into the cave. Inside it was dark and damp and smelled of rotting wood. for a cave it was pretty small but it will do. She let out a breath that she hadn't realized that she was holding in and collapsed on the rock floor.

The sound of the rain falling acting like a lullaby and causing her to relax with every drip as she slowly let the exhaustion take over her body and fell into a deep sleep.

She awoke to the sounds of the birds chirping turning her head to look outside of the cave she saw that the rain had stop and it was sunny and warm. She leaned against the cave wall and pushed her self up until she was standing and started her away toward the entrance of the cave and out into the light.

Her skin stung as it made contact with the heat. She realized that her feet stung really bad in fact every part of her body did. Running for hours without stopping would hurt anybody specially if they haven't seen outside for so long.

She kept walking until she reached the edge of the stream and put her feet in the water. The blister that had popped causing the water to turn a dark pink,the sting of the water making contact with her wounds was distant.

Sakura Haruno that was her name and she was finally free. Sakura lifting her feet out of the water and started to stand and make her way into a small patch of grass that was lighter than the other. She sat down and looked up there was a small opening in the trees that allowed the warmth of the sun to stream down and hit her body.

Its been so long since shes seen the light. Her whole body was trembling as salty tears streamed down her face burning and stinging the cuts on her cheeks.

She slowly moved her frail arms behind her and straightened her pale and slender legs which were covered in scares and cuts, some new and some old but that didn't matter now.

Laying on her back she closed her eyes they couldn't handle the light not after being locked in a cold dark cell for god knows how long.

She spread her arms and legs .The feeling of of the grass beneath her and the warmth felt so foreign to her. How long has it been since shes taken a breath of fresh air,she didn't know but that didn't matter now.

she was finally free. Her whole body ached from head to toe and she was completely out of chakra .

What will happen to her now. knowing that if she didn't get healed soon that she would die and after all that shes been through was absolutely heart breaking.

But at least she wouldn't die in cold damp cell. Sakura relaxed her body and let herself just absorb the warmth that she was deprived of for so long.

/

Naruto does not belong to me. :)

Hey there everyone its been so long since iv posted something on fan but I'm happy to announce that I'm back. And for this story you can expect a lot of twist and turns.

And if you have an idea that could help this story please share :)

**PLEASE REVIEW. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto...

**start of story **

Lady Tsunade had her fingers woven into her hair as she read that report on her desk for the 7nth time.

She couldn't believe what she was reading, after so long she has finally been found.

Tsunade felt so guilty this who time Sakura was alive .Oh god she couldn't even begin to imagine what her apprentice must have gone through, the pain that she must have had to endure.

The door slammed and Tsunade looked up to see the Konoha 12 now known as the konoha 17 because Sai had joined then came along Sasukes and his team.

In the last two years so many things have happened so fast. First Sakura disappeared even after looking for her non stop sending search missions for her,and even sending ninja on spy missions to see if they could gather any information of her whereabouts. For a full 6 months they looked it was like some stupid game of hide and seek, a game that wasn't won until now .

Than out of nowhere Sasuke shows up with his team asking for not only him to be accepted back into konoha but for his team to become konoha citizen as well. She sighed and turned her head to look at Shizune who was standing right next to her desk.

"Shizune I need a drink"

Tsunade raised one eyebrow as she studied Shizunes face which was clearly saying no. "But my lady you've already gone through two whole bottles of sake."

Two bottles huh Tsunade didn't even realize that she drank today but oddly she wasn't feeling for sake.

"No I don't want sake get me some tea."

And with that one sentence the room was silenced Tsunade looked in front of her only to make eye contact with shocked ninja she looked at Naruto only to see that his mouth was almost to the ground he had his eyes wide open looking completely surprised and a little scared.

Tsunade let out yet another sigh and opened her mouth now to speak to the ones she has summoned here.

"Your all probably wondering why I have summoned you here to day."

She paused almost forgetting what she was going to say. Naruto and everyone in that room wanted to know what Tsunade would say next, it must have been pretty serious for Tsunade to turn down sake they didn't even know that she drank tea.

Naruto saddened at the memory that had just resurfaced the last time that they had all be called into her office like this was when she announced that the search missions for Sakura had to stop, and when she officially declared that Sakura was dead.

It was so depressing fate was so cruel. It seemed that only when he lost Sakura Sasuke came back. It just wasn't fair they were supposed to be team 7.

Tsunade cleared her throat and preceded to speak. "As I said you are all probably wonder what I have to say."Tsunade looked at the report on her desk again and continued. "As you all know two years ago we lost Sakura."

If no one was interested in what Tsunade was going to say they were interested now. The disappearance of Sakura Haruno was common knowledge in the village. The day that Sakura was proclaimed dead was known as one of the saddest days in the history of the village.

It was as if a dark fog was hovering over the village and for a long time it seemed that it wouldn't

leave. So for the subject of Sakura to be brought up was very unusual as specially for it to be brought up by the Hokage.

The room was filled with a depressing silenced Tsunade took it as a sign to keep talking."This morning I got a report from an anbu team that was sent on a spy mission a sew weeks ago , and they have just returned. But they did not come alone."

As Tsunade said this eyebrows started to furrow in wonder. Narutos heart beat began to rise as his eyes got bigger. Was it possible.

"It says here that on there way back they discovered a body laying in the grass it was a girl that was close to the brink of death. They believe that this young female may be Sakura Haruno."

And just like that everything and everyone in the room seemed to stilled as if time had frozen. Naruto placed his hand on his chest trying slow his beating heart but alas it would not listen. He walked up to Tsunade's desk and slowly picked up the report.

He brought it up close to make sure that he got every single word and started to read the description of the girl. Pink hair green eyes. That's all he needed to know and just like that he started walking toward the doors.

"Naruto where do you think your going?" yelled Tsunade. All eyes were staring at Narutos back as he opened the huge wooden doors of the Hokages office as he opened them he turned around and look at Tsunade with tears streaming down his face as he spoke"I'm going to go find my friend." before opening the doors and leaving.

A soft click was heard as the two doors closed. Kakashi stepped toward Tsunade.

"Sakura is alive?"said a very surprised Kakashi.

"Well according to this report she is alive but she is fighting for her life."

Tsunade are you sure that this is Sakura?"

"Well I haven't gone to the hospital yet to confirm that it is her."

"How come." said Sasuke.

Why hasn't she gone to make the confirmation? Tsunade couldn't really answer that question, maybe it was because she didn't want to be disappointed.

She knew that there was probably no other female on this entire earth with pink hair, but what if it wasn't Sakura. And even if it was Sakura what if she died in the operating table last night. After all she got the report this morning.

Tsunade sighed for the hundredth time that day. " I don't know." said Tsunade looking down at her desk yet again.

She could hear a steady beeping and she smelled some sort of chemical. Her eyes darted open but where forced to close because of the light.

She tried opening them again but this time more slowly adjusting them. All of a sudden a wave of panic washed over her body and she tried to get up and off of whatever she was laying on .

What if they had captured her again.

She was forced to lay back down as a huge shot of pain consumed her body causing her to let out a pained gasp and leaving a grimace on her face. As she calmed down she began to study the room it looked so familiar.

All of a sudden it hit her she was in a hospital room she was in a hospital !She let out a gasp of surprise as she looked at a chart across the room, it had a symbol on it.

She focused on the chart and saw what the symbol was the symbol of the village hidden in the leaves. The Konoha symbol she was in Konoha. She was back home she tried to slow her heart as she heart the constant beep of the machine next to her bed.

**Bang**.

Her head wiped its self toward the door that was just slammed open, only to lock eyes with...

**TO BE CONTINUED **

Hey it me again any ways I update and I hope I made u guys happy lol anyways on the next chapter you can expect Sakura to see everyone and I will start to develop the relationship between her and you know who ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The Hokages office was flooded with awkwardness as soon as Naruto left. No body was saying anything there was a long pregnant silence until Sasuke decided to speak.

"So Hokage Sama what exactly happened to Sakura."

He had been wondering about that question for the last two years when he decided that he would return back to konoha after he killed Itachi.

He was kinda expecting a big welcome back even though he was a missing nin, in his head he saw Naruto,Kakashi and Sakura at the gate with huge smile on there faces.

But when he arrived with his team he saw Naruto and Kakashi but no Sakura. After he wasn't under house arrest his and his team became Konoha citizen although there always on close watch.

**One year ago.**

One day he was walking through the market place, the whole town seemed to be drowning in an ocean of melancholy.

Everyone seemed so sad this was definitely not how he remembered Konoha. After getting his tomatoes he over heard the conversation of two people. The first an elderly woman holding a basket of fruit said

"It's such a shame what happened to her, konoha just lost one of the best medics in the world."

At this Sasukes eyes furrowed were they talking about Sakura? He kept listening."Yahh." Said the other a tall man that was dressed in civilian clothing and looked to be in his middle thirties.

"It's really is a shame, and they never found her to that the worst part. Can you imagine her just laying dead some place, with out even having a proper burial. Absolutely tragic."

"You know she saved my little granddaughters life last year. What a tragedy." replied the old lady.

Sasuke thought he had heard enough and started to make his way out of the market and head over to his house. As he walked he wonder if it really was Sakura that those people where talking about. He though of what the man said

"_konoha had lost the best medic in the world."_

The first thought that had come to mind was Tsunade but she wasn't dead. Then it hit him he couldn't believe how stupid he was it was Sakura.

She was dead? It never really occurred to Sasuke that she could die even though she was a ninja who went on life threatening mission everyday he just couldn't picture Sakura dead or dieing.

He stopped walking without even realizing it. He was trying to see how he felt about it, if Sakura were dead it would explain why he hadn't seen her at all in the last year.

He though that she just didn't want to visit him because of her feeling toward him and Naruto nor Kakashi talked about her at all, it would also explain why the hole village was depressed. Sakura was dead and he dint know how he felt about it.

**Present.**

Tsunade was expecting that question,it didn't surprise her at all that Sasuke and his team didn't know. She doubted that Naruto or anybody else told them.

"Two years ago Sakura was sent on a solo mission. She was meant to deliver a message to an associate of mine." Tsunade took a short pause and continued.

"She was supposed to come back after a period of two weeks, and when that two week period was up there was no Sakura. Then two weeks turned to four and then four weeks turned to two years." she said the last part with her head down.

Tsunade didn't want anyone to see that her eyes were brimming with tear. She let out a shaky breath and forced her tears back then raised her head.

"We have been looking for her nonstop. But she was never found until now."

"Hmm said Sasuke."Sasuke didn't really know what to say until a a few minutes ago he thought Sakura was dead.

"Ahh lady Hokage who exactly is Sakura and where do you think she went... well until now that is."

Tsunade shifted her eyes toward the ex mist nin Suigetsu who had his hand up for no apparent reason.

"Suigetsu you don't need to raise your hand in my presence. But if you want to know who Sakura is than I guess you can find out for yourself when she is release from the hospital."

"OK but I just have one more question."

"What is it." said Tsunade."

"Is she hot." asked Suigetsu.

The room went silent yet again. "Ouch." Said Suigetsu as he was nudge on the arm by Jugo. "Shut up."

"Whatever."said Suigetsu while shacking it off.

**At the hospital.**

Her eyes got bigger as she took in the seen before her. She was staring at Naruto he looked tired and was panting she could see the sweat that pooled under his arm as he leaned on the door frame.

She was filled with nostalgia as she remembered that last time that she had seen him. It seemed like its been a century since shes last seen that face. She could feel her eyes filling with tears and tried to bring

her hand up to her face and wipe then away but gave up because of the pain.

A sob escaped her chapped lips as the tears streamed horizontally down her face. He started his way toward the bed and then knelled down so that he was at eye level with her.

Even though it only took him a few minutes to reach the hospital he thought of a million question to ask her, but now looking her to her frightened and surprised eyes his mind went blank This girl laying in this bed looked like his Sakura but also like a complete .

Those were not Sakuras eyes, Sakuras eyes were always so full of determination they were full of challenge. But this Sakura had none of those feeling, he could tell that just by looking into her eyes.

They weren't happy or determined these emerald eyes looked cold and scared. But right now that didn't matter this was Sakura and even if she looked like this now the old Sakura,his teammate his ex crush and his best friend was still in there somewhere, he would just have to find her.

He put a shacking hand to her face and whipped her tears away then placed it on her cheek. Her skin was so cold and she had cuts all over her face. He could sense that she had almost no chakra in her system, and she looked very tired

She looked aged with dark purple bags under her eyes she also looked very thin, she always had very beautiful cheek bone with just a hint of pink but now they were white.

Her whole face looked pale and her hair. Her gorgeous pink hair the hair that made her famous throughout the nation's looked thin faded out and dry.

"Your alive." Naruto said without even knowing.

He observed her lips as they began to open.

"Naruto."

she said her voice sounded strained as if she hadn't spoken for a long time. Naruto gasped as she said his name he took his hand away from her face and found her hand.

He lay his head on the side of the bed and began to cry. He could feel her squeezing his hand very hard but he welcomed the pain.

"I'm so sorry that this happened." He said through sobs.

"I'm so sorry that I let this happen." Now he was the one squeezing her hand.

"This is all my fault I should have gone looking for you as soon as you didn't return." Naruto said this part while looking into her eyes trying to find something anything but he found nothing.

By now she had stopped crying and just lay still she looked like a ghost and for a minute Naruto actually believed she was, maybe this was all a dream but he knew better.

"Sakura you have no idea how long we have been searching for you. Where have you been?" and the next thing that came out of her mouth was almost expected even though her response completely surprised him.

"Hell."she said in that raspy voice.

for a long time the room was silent with only the machine that were keeping her alive beeping. Naruto lifted himself up off the ground until he was starring down at her and started toward the door.

Her eyes fallowed him as he made his way out of the room and lightly shut the door. When to door was completely closed Naruto leaned against it and slowly slid down.

Burring his head in his arm he began to cry.

He had no idea how long it had been but when he raised his head he met the eyes of Tsunade with Sasuke and his Team behind her.

When Tsunade and the others came to the Hospital they weren't expecting to see a crying Naruto sitting in front of the door. Then a thought just came into her head and worry was written all over her face.

"Is she dead." She said not realizing that she said this out loud.

But she couldn't stop worrying even after Naruto shook his head no. Why was he crying did something happen.

"Hey dobe get out of the way."said Sasuke.

He didn't really know what to make of the situation heed never seen Naruto look so , pathetic .

But he had to be crying about something and Naruto just does cry about anything.

Naruto scouted over so they could enter.

Tsunade steeped up and opened the door wide. For a moment no one made a move to go inside until Tsunade put one foot in the room then another and stopped just a few inches from the bed.

Tsunade had to stop herself from crying. She tried to imagine the damage done on her way here and shes seen so many people in Sakuras state right now. But she had to fight so hard not to let her emotions get to her.

"Sakura." she said to the now sleeping girl.

She looked dead but her heart was still beating steadily. Tsunade moved aside as Sasuke stepped beside her.

At the moment Sasuke didn't know what to do he just stood there starring at her many thing don't surprise him but this did. There seemed to be no word. He felt like a mute.

"So this is what all the buzz was about."

Sasuke turned his head to look at Suigetsu who was also starring at the girl. Sasuke saw Suigetsu reaching his had to touch Sakuras face but before he could Sasuke stopped him and gave him a fierce glare.

"Don't" was what Sasuke said.

"Whatever."Suigetsu said while pulling his hand out of Sasukes grip.

**Naruto and all of the characters don't belong to me .**

**OK I hope you guys enjoyed this. And remember to REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Suigetsu didn't really know what all the buzz was about. The girl wasn't really much to look at. She looked as if she was on the brink of death and probably was. He didn't really know why Sasuke became so touchy.

Maybe they had some sort of connection after all they were teammates. But he couldn't really see Sasuke caring about anybody.

The girl had cuts all over her face and bruises on her neck. He cant really say that this has been the first time hes seen someone in her condition or worst back then when he was still with Oruchimaru he saw people like this everyday maybe that was why this didn't really surprise him or it could be the fact that he yous to do that to people.

But oh well that was a long time ago. He was a changed person now or so he liked to think. But there was something interesting about the girl but maybe its just her pink hair you don't see that everyday.

The girl had dried tear streaked on her face she must have been crying before, maybe that's why Naruto was such a wreck.

Suigetsu looked over to Sasuke and saw him flinch as the girl known as Sakura moved for a moment he thought she would wake up shed probably scream seeing her old shishou and her ex teammate in a room with other strangers serounding her. But the girl was adjusting herself.

"So what now, do we wait for her to wake up or what." Suigetsu had almost forgotten that karin was in the room.

"No." said Tsunade I think we should leave her to rest." and so they all made there way out of the room with Tsunade leading the way.

Suigetsu noticed that Sasuke was a little reluctant to leave. Suigetsu watched him as he looked at the girl and walked out the door.

**Sakura.**

As so as she heard the click. Her eyes flew open. As soon as she heard the voices outside of the room she got confused and pretended to sleep.

This all still felt like such a dream this all felt so impossible.

Her eyes scanned across the white canvass of the ceiling. She remembered when she spent so much time in rooms like these but she had never been in one of these beds before now.

While she was pretending to sleep she processed the chakra signatures in the room. There had been a total of five people in the room she sensed three unfamiliar signatures but the other two she knew.

Closing her eyes she tried to imagine what they looked like as they looked over her. Sasuke... the name brought up so many memories.

Why was he here? She wondered what other things must have happened during her absence.

Her eyes moved across the room to the door as she recalled something Naruto said.

"_Sakura you have no idea how long we have been searching for you. Where have you been." _

She wondered how long they really searched for her , surely if they had been searching for so long they would have found her right. If they actually cared they would have found her.

Everyone probably moved on and she knew that she was most likely pronounced dead and now she's back like a spirit back from the land of the dead, opening old wounds. Sakura was willing to bet her life that if they had searched half the time that they had searched for Sasuke she would have been found long ago.

And maybe just maybe she would not have gone threw what she had. She was siting up now, taking in deep breaths. Her frail hair falling in her eyes but she didn't have the energy to move it away. Hot fresh tears streamed down her face.

She wiped her head to ward the door and winced in pain almost instantly. As she saw the door nob turn her heart beat began to quicken which was made obvious by the quickening beat of the machine on her bed side.

She could feel her palms getting sweaty as the door slowly started to open. Her eyes got wide in shock at what she saw and instantly she began to calm down.

Standing in the middle of the door way was a lady holding a tray of food,From what she was wearing Sakura guessed that she must have been a nurse. The nurse had a mildly surprised look on her face before lightly shaking her head and proceeding toward the bed.

Standing by the side of the bed she place the tray of food on Sakuras lap.

"Miss Haruno I see that you have awakened." she said with a light nod.

"You cant feed yourself just yet so I will be doing that for you."

The young nurse looked to be 14 but Sakura knew that the hospital didn't take employees that young she had been one of the only few to have permission to work at the hospital at such a young age but then again things must have changed in the time that she was '_absent' _it's not like everything stopped the moment she was gone life moves on people move on.

Sakura wondered if anyone remembered her well anyone other than her old team and Tsunade. _Her old team. _

"Ah miss Haruno are you OK." said the nurse concern evident in her voice

Sakura turned her head from the wall she staring at to look at the nurse then lightly shook her head yes.

"Oh good. Well miss Haruno I amuse you haven't eaten anything in a while."

The nurse then moved the chair that was next to the bed closer and sat down she then reached for the tray of food that she had placed in Sakuras lap before and moved it toward her person.

Sakuras eyes roamed the tray. There was a bowl of soup a pack of crackers and a already pealed and cut apple. Sakura looked at the food with a

little suspicion, this all seemed so surreal she wouldn't be surprised if this was one of Itachi's genjutsu's.

She's been tricked so many times that she couldn't help but wonder.

**Naruto**

When Tsunade and the others were leaving Sakura to recover they had managed to drag Naruto along with them.

Sasuke and his comrades left to go back to the Uchiha estate. And everyone had left the Hokages office except for the still angry Naruto.

"Did you see her did you see her. Did she see how she looked." he said in a low almost unheard whisper while clenching his fist. He couldn't let it go.

There were so many questions rushing through his head. What had happened to her? He could tell that from the look in her eyes, that empty hallow stare that she gave him meant that she wasn't anywhere good.

It hurt it hurt so bad never in a million years would he have guessed that the strong willed Sakura the Hokages apprentice, one of the few people that he would give anything up for, even his life. Would end up looking so dead, so fragile.

Tsunade under stood Narutos anger to the T. She couldn't blame him for getting angry at all. She herself felt anger not only at the fact that Sakura looked to be in so much pain but most of all she was angry at herself.

It was her fault she shouldn't have let Sakura go on that mission alone, they should have looked for her as soon as they realized that she was late. They should have but they didn't.

**1 month later.**

Its has been one month since the time that Sakura had been admitted to the hospital, although she was still a bit thin her health had been brought back.

She was physically healed but what was going on in her head was a different story. The hospital had deemed her well enough to be released .

During the one month time period she had been visited by Naruto many times, it was a s if every time she opened her eyes he was there.

The people that she thought she would never see again came and visited her. She was surrounded by flowers her room smelling of a wonderland. People acted very concerned she never talked to anyone except for Naruto.

**At the Hokage office**

**Tsunade pov**

Tsunade was very nervous today was the day that Sakura was scheduled to leave the care of the hospital. She was very happy that her apprentice was healthy but she worried about how Sakura would react to the public.

She had no idea what happened to her beloved apprentice during that two year period but she could tell that whatever happened must have disturbed her extremely.

It was her guess that she must have been captured and tortured that though made her blood run cold. Tsunade moved for the bottom drawer of her desk and opened it only to stare at full bottles of sake that looked like they haven't been touched in ages normally this drawer full of alcohol would have been empty by now but after Sakuras return to the village she just couldn't bring herself to drink.

*_**knock knock.**_

Tsunade slowly shut the drawer closed and place her hands atop her desk intertwining her fingers together. Who every this person was they knew how to hide there chakra well.

"You may enter" she said **.**The doors opened only to reveal the last person she wanted to see at this time or any other time.

Her face quickly changing into a look of displeasure.

"Danzou to what do I ow the pleasure." she said with gritted teeth.

"Ah Lady Hokage, its been a while. How are you"said the man she hated so.

"please just get to the point, I image you are not here to ask how I am"

"Tsunade I just thought you could use someone to talk to with today being the day that your little apprentice would be released. You must be feeling very um oh whats the word nervous perhaps."

" My apprentice has nothing to do with you, please just get to the point ."

"Well if you insist. I think that your little apprentice should be interrogated its no mystery that she has probably been tortured or even worse. I think that she might know something, after all why would someone kidnap her for no reason."

Tsunade couldn't believe what she was hearing was this jack ass serious. Sakura isn't ready for any interrogation of any form.

She doesn't even talk to Tsunade so why would she talk to an interrogation squad. Tsunade was trying to hold in her anger but she wasn't confident in hiding her feelings.

"Danzou I'm going to tell you something one I'm the Hokage, two I don't give two shits what you think should happen to Sakura, and three get the fuck out of my office. NOW!"

"Tsunade your allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment."

"Get out Donzou."

"If that is what you wish but keep my word in mind will you."

and with that he was out the door. Tsunade was trying to keep her anger down.

The nerve of him what does he know about Sakura. Tsunade let out a deep sigh as she heard another knock on the door.

"Come in Kakashi." said Tsunade.

"What is it that you want."

" Lady Hokage I would like to ask you if Sakura could be put in my care.

Tsunade was quite surprised to say the least. "Oh" She gave herself a moment to ponder the idea he was her team captain and she couldn't think of anyone else that she trusted as much to make sure that Sakura was looked after.

"OK Sakura may live under your care."

As soon as she said that the legendary copy nin was gone. Probably on his way to see Sakura.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hey guys I'm so sorry That I haven't updated in so long anyways I'm back don't forget to review and I have some stories that are up for adoption check out my profile and ask me what story your interested in adopting.


End file.
